donediddofandomcom-20200215-history
Slut
Som publik är det framför allt slutet vi tar med oss ut från salongen. I slutet sammanfattas historiens essens, det bär på styckets ideologi, själ, mening och (eventuella, kanske uteblivna) budskap och moral. Den känsla slutet framkallar är den bestående känslan, såvida slutet inte lämnar oss helt oberörda och likgiltiga och därmed upprör i dess icke-verkan. Den som inte tycker att själva början och mitten av historien är tillfredsställande tappar lusten att se slutet, och går kanske i pausen. Känslan av ”hur ska det sluta?” är att befinna sig i spänning, förväntan, utlämnad och i författarens/regissörens händer. Att befinna sig i detta tillstånd, detta limbo, kan framkalla skräck, lust, ilska och slutet kan därefter, efter hängivelsen, både upplevas som en frälsning och total tillfredsställelse, eller som ett fruktansvärt övergrepp, ett vårdslöst bruk av makt. Slutet kan förstöra hela upplevelsen av en i övrigt ”lyckad” föreställning. Som publik kan vi känna oss lurade på slutet, eller belönade för att ha suttit alla dessa timmar i salongen: ”det var värt det!”. Men vad är ett bra slut? Vilket slut ska jag välja till min historia för att få största möjliga effekt? Och vad vill jag åstadkomma med mitt slut? Lyckligt slut Det slut som alltid ligger närmast till hands är självklart det lyckliga slutet. Ett lyckligt slut är en ändpunkt på en historia där allt svänger till hjältinnans/hjältens fördel, där hon/han "klarar sig" och där alla som är på hennes/hans sida blir belönade. Belöningen kan bestå t.ex. i kärlek, pengar, framgång, revansch. Det enda som krävs för ett lyckligt slut är att själva huvudpersonen klarar sig. Hur många andra karaktärer som helst kan råka illa ut – dö, torteras, lemlästas! – så länge den mest centrala karaktären, den som publiken identifierar sig med, klarar sig. Lyckliga slut förekommer inte i tragedier, dock i melodramer och komedier. Sagor slutar i princip alltid lyckligt, ofta med standardslutfrasen "och så levde de lyckliga i alla sina dagar" eller "slutet gott, allting gott". "Sagans lyckliga slut inträffar i Sagolandet, ett land där vi kan vistas bara i våra tankar." skrev Bruno Bettelheim, som på 70-talet sökte återupprätta sagans status och var kritisk mot de moderna sagorna med "sorgligt slut". Bettelheim menade att det lyckliga slutet krävs för att "barnet ska stå rakt inför livets vindkast", och att de "moderna" sagorna t.o.m kan vara destruktiva på så sätt att de förmedlar att det "sannerligen inte finns något hopp om att bli befriad från missräkningarna i livet". Andra varianter på sagoslut: "och så levde han/hon i välstånd och lycka till sin död" "och om de inte är döda, så lever de än i denna dag" "och efter alla sina motgångar fick de äntligen leva tillsammans i ostörd frid och lycka" "och så var sagan all" "och så vitt vi vet sitter de där än idag" "och de levde länge i frid och lycka" Ibland följer på detta, som i Charles Perraults klassiska sagor (G''åsmors sagor''), också en moral. Det händer att gudomliga krafter måste sättas in för att uppbåda det lyckliga slutet. ”Deus ex machina” är ett uttryck från den antika grekiska teatern som betyder ungefär ”Gud ur maskinen”. En gud dyker plötsligt upp för att klara upp en situation som nyss tycktes omöjlig att lösa. Ursprungligen firades skådespelaren ner från scenvinden placerad i en vagn, i 1700-talsteatern ofta i en målad moln-char. Idag används uttrycket ”Deus ex machina” i utökad bemärkelse, för alla typer av slut där historien reds ut på ett oväntat och osannolikt sätt. Om vi googlar ordet "sluta" på nätet så möts vi av uppmaningar att sluta röka, sluta snusa, sluta grubbla, sluta deppa, sluta tjata, sluta strejka, sluta knarka och ”sluta ställ dumma frågor”. "Slutet" eller begreppet ”att sluta” tycks i sig ha en inneboende moral som går ut på att det som tidigare pågick, innan det började sluta, i allmänhet var destruktivt. Med ”slutet” kommer i första hand den positiva förändringen, vridningen från ont till gott, från sämre till bättre. Slutet ditåt ”det som pågår” syftar är omvändelsen, befrielsen, frälsningen, nirvana. "Sluta träna", "sluta äta hälsosamt", "sluta hoppas" är inte lika vanliga uppmaningar på google. Det som ska sluta är det dåliga: "sluta rök" och lev lycklig i alla dina dagar. Något bättre bör/ska ta vid. Under "extramaterial" på dagens DVD-skivor hittar man ofta flera alternativa slut som spelats in till filmen. Det kan finnas både ett lyckligt och ett olyckligt, och också ett öppet slut som regissören har valt bland, varav samtliga förmodligen har testats på publik och dryftats fram och tillbaka av producent och marknadsexperter innan det slutgiltiga valets gjorts. Ofta kan man konstatera, inte särskilt oväntat, att det lyckliga slutet har segrat i klippningen. Det lyckliga slutet hyllas överallt i vår kultur. Den amerikanska filmmanusgurun Syd Field skriver i sin bästsäljande manusbibel Screenplay: "We're talking Hollywood here, and I think the purpose of art, or entertainment, is to entertain. That doesn't mean that everybody lives happily ever after, but that people walk away from the theater uplifted, fulfilled, spiritually aligned with their own humanity." Slutet förväntas förklara och ge ett stärkande budskap som får oss att känna oss "uplifted, fulfilled". Som en slags värktablett eller drog. Det är ett slut som hör till en linjär berättarkultur som bygger på den progressiva tanken om "mänskliga framsteg" och "positivt framåtskridande", ett slut som framställer vårt samhälle som harmoniskt och som har klara syften: att skapa bifall hos massan och generera mycket pengar. På The Walt Disney Companys hemsida kan man läsa "At The Walt Disney Company, entertainment is about hope, aspiration and positive resolutions". Det lyckliga U.S.A-slutet går väl ihop med en uppfostrande nyttoaspekt: att konsten ska dana Goda människor, det vill säga anpassliga och lydiga medborgare, som inte stör rådande hierarkier. Sociologen Carina Tigervall skriver i sin doktorsavhandling Folkhemsk film att''"det är de filmer som har lyckliga slut, de som brukar kallas 'feel-good-filmer', som reproducerar myten om det harmoniska samhället. … Myten om det harmoniska samhället framstår som en nödvändighet för det lyckliga slutet; det är som om det lyckliga slutet krävde myten." I sin analys av tre decenniers filmer – bland annat feel-good-filmer som ''Vingar av glas och Jalla! Jalla! – pekar hon på att det lyckliga slutet många gånger osynliggör samhällets orättvisa maktordning. "If you're ever in doubt about how to end your story, think in terms of a positive ending.” slår Syd Field fast i Screenplay. Det lyckliga slutet är ett säkert kort, det som mest effektivt tillfredsställer publiken. Den engelske essäisten Pico Iyer deklarerade 2004 de lyckliga slutens eventuella död i The New York Times, där han pekade på en tendens i Hollywood: en svängning från lyckliga slut till mer problematiserande, avbrutna eller öppna slut. Iyer fick kanske inte rätt i sin förutsägelse, men: ”It's hard not to notice that even as our official makers of fantasy are giving up on happy endings, our politicians are serving up the promise of them as if they were going out of style.” skriver Iyer, och knyter de lyckliga sluten direkt till amerikansk politik och underförstått George Bushs löften om seger och ”happy end” i Irak. Lyckliga slut är propaganda. Raden av Hollywood-producerad propaganda-film efter 9/11, i form av katastrof-filmer med lyckliga slut, är en manifestation av just detta. I en artikel i Libertas 2004 skriver Katrine Kielos om hur Sovjet använde lyckliga slut i sin politiska propaganda, bland annat genom att göra om slutet av Svansjön och inte låta huvudpersonerna dö: ”Olyckliga slut var i sig ideologiskt farliga för det sovjetiska folket. Sovjetrepublikens prins och prinsessa dansade istället in i en ljusnande socialistisk framtid, på scen oftast representerad av en uppåtgående tunnel.” Denna version av baletten lever vidare, senast iscensatt på Kungliga Operan i Stockholm våren 2008. ”I den ryska koreografen Natalie Conus vackra och poetiska uppsättning segrar det goda, och kärleken vinner. Kungliga Baletten är ensam i världen om att dansa denna ljusa och klassiska tolkning.” berättar Operan på sin hemsida. Olyckligt slut Trots att Kungliga Baletten är ensamma i världen om Svansjön med lyckligt slut 2008, så är det olyckliga slutet över lag inte lika populärt som det lyckliga. Det finns en stor marknad för ”snyftare”, berättelser med tragiska stråk, men för att de ska bli publiksuccé krävs ofta ett genuint lyckligt slut. Den uteblivna publiksuccén för Scorseses New York New York ''1977,'' en film som skälldes ut av både kritiker och publik, skylldes på Scorseses val att låta filmen sluta olyckligt, olöst. Ett exempel på hur Hollywood gör allt för att låta tragiska berättelser sluta lyckligt är Titanic, som i senaste filmatiseringen inte slutar med att själva båten sjunker, utan med en epilog där vi får veta att det faktiskt gick bra i livet för huvudpersonen. Vi går rörda och lyckliga ut ur biosalongen. Den rena tragedin är ute i vår tid. Kanske vet vi inte ens längre vad ett i sanning ”olyckligt" slut är. Ett olyckligt slut är i själva verket en avslutning på en historia där allt vrids till hjältinnans/hjältens nackdel, vilket får till följd att hon/han går under och förlorar. Det är ett hårt och oåterkalleligt slut, ett bittert slut (jfr. ”till det bittra slutet”). I New York New York får filmens centrala kärleksrelation ett olyckligt slut, och publiken lämnas inte med hopp om ljusning. Robert de Niros karaktär fimpar sin cigarett och vandrar ensam iväg på en ödslig New York-gata. I filmens udda långa musikalsekvens Happy Endings finns en diskussion om just detta när Liza Minelli sjunger: :: Happy endings all around me Happy endings all I see are Happy endings on a silver screen That's Hollywood! Lovely lady Gallant fellow Meet one evening hear that cello Troubles come between But in that final scene Count on a happy ending by a river Happy ending on a mountain Happy ending in a Broadway show But oh- The life I lead is less dramatic Not remotely cinematic Happy endings far as I can see Are only for the stars Not in the stars for me Möjligtvis slutade Scorsese sin film olyckligt just med tanke på den diskussion om kärlek, konstnärlig integritet och Hollywood som finns i New York New York? Filmen blir i sig en diskussion om Hollywood-dramaturgins terror. Livet är inte bioaktigt, livet är långt mindre dramatiskt än så. De klassiska grekiska tragedierna och Shakespeares tragedier har definitiva olyckliga slut: död eller undergång. Den antika grekiska tragedin bygger på att skapa en handling som leder till ett oåterkalleligt, irreversibelt, olyckligt slut. I Sofokles Antigone slutar det till exempel med att Antigone hänger sig, hennes bror Haimon begår självmord, Haimons mor Eurydike tar sitt liv, och kungen Kreon blir ensam kvar. Den rena tragedin har alltid ett brutalt olyckligt slut, och vägen dit är tyngd av kval och smärta. Aristoteles skriver att tragedin bör innehålla "känslofyllt lidande": "en destruktiv eller smärtsam handling såsom dödskamp på scenen, våldsamma smärtor, kroppsskador och liknande". Ett många gånger förekommande olyckligt slut är också att huvudpersonen blir sviken eller inser att hon/han har blivit lurad. ”Slutet” används ibland synonymt med världens undergång eller död. Det ultimata olyckliga slutet är Död, t.ex. självmord, mord eller död i sjukdom. Kanske är publikens skepsis inför det olyckliga slutet egentligen uttryck för dödsångest? Liksom det lyckliga slutet bär det olyckliga slutet på en moral, och då ofta en moral som kräver självkritik och reflektion av sin publik. Det olyckliga slutet kan sätta sig som en tagg i medvetandet, gnaga sig fast, upplevas som tungt att bära. Aristoteles skriver att tragedin ska ge publiken ”katharsis”. Det kan översättas med ”rening”, men dess innebörd är omstridd. Vad är den rening som Aristoteles talar om att tragedin ska ge? Tårar? Ett omvärderande av våra liv? En höjd moral? En insikt om oss själva och världen? Citat : "Ett slut är … det som naturligen följer efter något annat, antingen nödvändigt eller för det mesta, men efter vilket inget annat följer." : Aristoteles : '"SLUT '… förhållandet att ngt avsluta(t)s l. icke varar l. räcker l. sträcker sig längre, avslutning, upphörande; oftast konkretare: tidpunkt då l. punkt l. ställe där l. del varmed l. sätt varpå ngt avslutas l. upphör l. avslutats osv. (l. om såväl (tid)punkten l. stället som sättet); ända; äv. liktydigt med dels: undergång l. trytande l. död (se f, g), dels: upplösning l. utgång (se h, i), dels: fullbordan (se j)." : Svenska Akademiens Ordbok Se även Dramaturgi Happy End I don't feel good - är undergångens dramaturgi skadlig för kvinnors frigörelse?, artikel av Malin Axelsson The End - Har feminismen ett lyckligt slut? Eller vill du bara gråta? Om alternativa slut, artikel av Malin Axelsson Category:Genus Category:Dramaturgi